The Beauty of Dance
The Beauty of Dance 'was a dance recital tour by Anita's Studio of Dance and Theatre Arts on May 19, 2018. Faculty & Staff '''Director: 'Anita Goldstein 'Assistant Directors: 'Barbara Challice & Carolyn Gangemi '''Teachers * Serge Aly * Carolyn Chave * Kelly Coghlan * Anesha Colletti * Jeannie Dunkel * Brooke Hahn * Trish Hart * Nicole Knudsen * Mary Maldonado * Melissa Mancuso * William Matos * Jessica Nolan * Alyssa Patrone * Caitlin Poska * Jeanmarie Poska Assistant Teachers * Julia Calvi * Jordan Cavanagh * Brianne Chave * Anna Coghlan * Grace Hewston * Paige Holfester * Malia Kaiser * Catherine Kilroy * Charlotte Kirincic * Natalie Mancusi * Erin McDonagh * Katie Meadows * Lindsay Meiner * Erin Munson * Katelyn Munson * Jackie Nasser * Julia Pohlmann * Vanessa Raguzin * Ava Wilkinson Business Manager: '''Barbara Challice '''Office Staff * Carolyn Chave * Amy Fives * Linda Garvey * Lori McCue * Toni Minoff * Caitlin Poska * Jeanmarie Poska * Nancy Unger '''Stage Manager: '''Sharon Guddemi '''Asst. Stage Manager: '''Melissa Mancuso '''Sound & Lighting: '''Rob Miller & Ali Moller '''Music: '''William Matos '''Program: '''Amy Fives '''Video: '''Sandy Pearl Video Senior Tap Company Directed & Choreographed by Jeannine Dunkel # Mackenzie Cetta # Nicole Challice # Leilani Kaiser # Malia Kaiser # Ciara Lavin # Emily McCue # Erin McDonagh # Katie Meadows # Lindsey Meiner # Emily Mele # Katelyn Munson # Jackie Nasser # Marisa Piscitelli # Vanessa Raguzin # Ava Wilkinson Senior Jazz Company Directed & Choreographed by Carolyn Gangemi # Nicole Challice # Anna Coghlan # Sarah Flood # Catherine Kilroy # Ciara Lavin # Emily McCue # Erin McDonagh # Lindsey Meiner # Emily Mele # Katelyn Munson # Riley Overton # Marisa Piscitelli # Julia Pohlmann # Vanessa Raguzin # Ava Wilkinson Pre-Senior Tap Company Directed & Choreographed by Melissa Mancuso # Jordan Cavanagh # Katelyn Conroy # Alison Crosley # Allie Feete # Grace Hewston # Natalie Mancusi # Hailey Mele # Elizabeth Ocello Junior Tap Company Directed & Choreographed by Nicole Knudsen # Delia Beuka # Alicia Hurley # Jordana Lahanis # Brianna Navon # Chloe Nuccio # Jackie O'Grady # Sophia Staub # Gianna Vozza # Lauren Weiner # Satya Williams Program # Opening - Million Dollar Quartet # Born to Entertain # Dancing in the Dark # Better When I'm Dancing # Innocent # I Want it All # You Are My Sunshine # Someone in the Crowd - Tap Line Competition Group # Express Yourself # September # Shake Your Tail Feather - Tap 1 Competition Group # Titanic - Production Competition Group # Treat 'Em Right # I Will Survive - Jazz 1 Competition Group # Fly to Your Heart # Prince Ali - Senior Tap Company # Born to Hand Jive - Jazz 4 Competition Group # Tap 2 That - Tap 8 Competition Group # Walk Like an Egyptian # Lean On Me - Lyrical 7 Competition Group # Nobody # Journey to the Past # Burlesque - Jazz 9 Competition Group # Vincent # Superheroes # Zero to Hero - Junior Tap Company # Hit Me Up # Michael Jackson # Incomplete # You'll Never Feel Happy # Edelweiss # C'mon Everybody - Tap 3 Competition Group # Bye Bye Blackbird - Senior Jazz Company # Finale featuring all of our Students Category:Dance Category:Recital Category:2018